Sonder
by Titania of Fairies
Summary: They say her name is Jinghua Xia Linxi. How odd, she remembered it being something else. Fem!Semi!SI - OC, AU, Slightly Calmer!Bakugo & More Confident!Deku Todoroki!Dabi


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Boku no Hero Academia (If I did, the entire plot would be totally screwed up). Everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi - sama and the the only thing I own is Linxi, and everyone in the Gēn Tiāntáng Shuōhuà shrine.

**Summary: **They say her name is Jinghua Xia Linxi. How odd, she remembered it being something else.

* * *

_a(n)_ _spark_

_..._

Her name is Jinghua Xia Linxi.

She is born tucked away, in the dirtiest, most foul area of China that you could ever imagine. Thugs, mafia, and crimes littered the street - filtering through the houses like a putrid scent. Drugs, alcohol and violence were hardly blinked at, rather it was more confusing if you weren't involved in one of the three above, than if you were. It was no place for the innocent, nevertheless, a baby to be in.

Thankfully, Linxi wasn't a normal baby - she couldn't be, considering whom she was born to.

Her mother was Jinghua Jun Mei, a woman whose name shook the bones of most underground bosses; not only for her harsh temperament, but also for her ability to single handedly take out over thirty trained men. Many mobsters feared crossing her, and it was due to her that most of the crimes in Xiajiang city weren't against civilians. However, a defender of justice she was, police woman she was not. Mei would've rather became a said mobster, than become one of those useless bums who sat around on their chairs and chatted like old woman. It was because of them, that many people were dying out there, innocent and alone and it was because of them, that many weren't able to grow up and live their life. She wouldn't ever forgive them after all, it was due to them that her older sister and her, weren't able to have a peaceful childhood.

No she wasn't a police woman, rather, the twenty two year old female preferred the term 'vigilante' - not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

As for her daughter, well, Mei would've preferred if she'd given birth at her home place, as anything would've been better then where she was currently. However the woman just couldn't help, but feel that it was ironic of how a life was made at the same place that many others were taken.

Shaking her head to release herself of her thoughts, the green haired woman looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms. Her face softened as her emerald green eyes which were holding both amusement and love for the little girl, seemed to become misty. She then, cracked a smile at the little girl she had just made, inwardly laughing, as the face her daughter seemed to be making, almost looked like a glare.

"Jinghua Xia Linxi... " The usually boisterous woman started, watching as the infant seemed to become confused - a weird thing to see on a baby who was just born. She let out a soft, yet, tired laugh. "How strange you are, my bizarre daughter."

Silence, and then, a sharp cry came from the said infant - the sound almost desperate in nature. A major contrast to the wail on an normal infant. However, this did nothing and instead Mei let out a sweet sigh at her daughters' crying, ignoring how her subordinate seemingly panicked at the small child's' distress.

"I wonder, what you'll become."

They say her name is Jinghua Xia Linxi.

How odd. She remembered it being something else.

* * *

It had been weeks since she'd last seen her mother, the remembrance of the older womans' earthly perfume and rambunctious laugh echoed through the corridors of the shrine, just as the bells rung everyday when Xia Linxi was present.

Her three year old body was fragile and it frustrated the younger girl at how hard it was to even stand, nevertheless, talk. It had taken her over a year and half to even walk, and over two years to begin talking. However, once she'd started talking, it was almost as if she couldn't stop. Her childlike mind seemed to bask in the idea that it had to know everything about everything - something which no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to quell.

It didn't help that everything was different from before.

The sounds were buzzing her ears, each one more exciting than the one before. Smells cascaded through her nose, sending her into a fit of curiosity of which each one belonged in. Her taste was much more alive, each piece of food sending tantalizing shiver up and down her back, at the amount of love it was prepared with. However, throughout all of her sense, it was her sight, which shocked her the most. Colors blurred her vision, giving a vibrant perspective to each and every object in her view. Each and everything she had managed to see, seemed to glow with hidden secrets, almost as they all had a story.

The world seemed so much brighter to the young girl than it did in her last life.

Thoughts of her past whizzed by her, although they were sparse and left her in a state of confusion, most of them seemed so...dull and lifeless, almost as if she'd been moving through the last stages of her life almost mechanically. It was scary to think that she'd once been that person - so tired and full of numbness. When she'd died suddenly, it must've been for the good - after all, she'd already been dead inside.

Never mind the fact that she'd only been seventeen years old.

Was that what was to happen, would her new life become cold and gray once, like her old one? No, she wouldn't allow that to happen, never again would she take what was given to her for granted. So in this new life, she would live freely and happily with the people she loved.

That was her goal.

Now, if only she didn't have to go through those torture techniques called 'exercise', she would be the happiest girl alive!

**_(It was too bad that the higher you climbed, the farther that you'd fall - and it wouldn't be long to before she began to stumble.)_**

* * *

The door opened, and a loud laugh entered the house, as a weary figure of a female, stumbled through the door - her eyes almost closing as she pulled off her shoes. Opening her mouth, the woman began to cry out, but paused as her eyes widened at the small girl in front of her - who seemed to not be very impressed.

"You're late. You were supposed to be here yesterday." The four year old deadpanned, causing her mother to wince and adopt a sheepish expression, her hands coming up to scratch her head, just as she shut the door.

"I know, I was busy with my job..."

"Don't lie, you took a break last week." Her daughter bit out sharply, before softening her tone and facial expression when her mother winced. "I don't like it when you lie. If you don't want to tell me, then don't, but please don't lie."

"Alright." Mei said, after a brief pause. "I'm sorry."

Before her daughter could respond, the older woman cuffed the four year old girl behind the back of her ears causing the child to mock cry out in pain. "Māmā!"

"You're getting much too cheeky, Xi'er. Is that the way you talk to your mother?" The emerald green haired woman asked, her mouth twisting into a rather large grin.

"Well if said mother deserves it then..." The lime color haired girl started, but was cut off as her mother growled and lunged for her, causing her to scramble on her stubby feet and move forwards.

Squealing, she rushed forwards as the twenty six year old woman chased behind her growling as she did so. The young girl turned at the corners of the large shrine hall, ignoring the way the other ladies stared at her in shock and confusion, before finally dawning in understanding of was she was acting the way she was. With their giggles tinkling in her ears and the sound of Mei's footprints behind her, Linxi hastened up her speed. However, it was all in vain as before long, she was pulled back into her mother's embrace and subjected to the worst punishment of all.

Being tickled.

"L - Le - et g - go o - of m - me-" She tried to say, but was stopped as another bout of laughter rung from the insides of her mouth.

"Never! Not until you say sorry!" The spirited woman exclaimed, watching as her daughter struggled to breath from laughter - older woman let a calm look flicker through her eyes as she heard joy which escaped her child, her mouth twisting into a small, but exuberant smile.

She really did miss her daughter when she was away.

"I'm sorry! I - I'm sorry!" Xia Linxi finally shrieked out, causing her mother to let her go, amusement present in her eyes, as the four year old tried to catch her breath.

"Hah, I won!" The mother proclaimed, only to be met with her daughters small pout - alongside of her fake irritated expression.

Opening her mouth, the light green haired went to respond, when the mother and daughter duo were interrupted by another voice which came from behind them. Soft and sweet, it drifted into their conversation effortlessly, causing both of them to look up.

"Pardon me for the interruption Mei - sama, Shao**(1)** \- Xia." The newest miko and also, Xia Linyue's caretaker, Yu Yan spoke hesitantly; with her brown eyes shaded by her short, cut black hair. "But Nǚ Jìsī**(2) **\- sama, wishes to speak with Mei - sama."

"What does the old hag want now?" Mei asked, tilting her head to the side, as her daughter frowned before hitting lightly in the arm.

"Māmā! Don't call Nǎinai**(3)** a hag!" The indigo eyed girl said, rolling her eyes while scolding her mother softly. "It's really rude!"

"Alright, alright." The green haired woman said, sighing to herself softly. "I'll go talk to her. Yu Yan, take care of Xi'er."

"Yes my lady."

"As for you." The emerald eyed woman stared, turning to level her daughter with a warning look - however, it was useless as her eyes revealed her true thoughts. "Don't go around making a fuss - be good."

"I'm always good!" Xia Lin protested, her face scrunching up. Complaining, the three and a half year old girl turned toward her caretaker, her tone whiny. "Aunty, Māmā's being mean again!"

Yu Yan covered her mouth, in order to hide her smile, as she watched the mother and daughter duo separate from each other, the younger girl obviously upset at being postponed time with her mother. The teenager could understand the three year olds frustration, after all, Linxi got to see the older woman for a total of four months per a year, a time limit which had slowly been ticking away. Therefore, the three year old tried to spend every moment she received with her mother to its' fullest, and idea which made the new miko become bemused and just she would just shake her head at the positivity which the child had. After all, had it been her at that age, she would've thrown quite a few temper tantrums - as would any child.

However, most woman who served the shrine, knew that Xia Linxi was no ordinary girl.

* * *

"Quiyue - sama, I have returned."

"Welcome back Mei and please rise - there is no need for such formality. Especially when I know you don't like to do so."

Tall white walls decorated the innermost room of the _Gēn Tiāntáng Shuōhuà_ shrine, the edges and corner as pristine as the ones who lived in them. The floor was made of simple wood tiles, each one which was leading up towards a single wooden rocking chair, one which was currently occupied by a short lady who was wearing glasses. Long black hair was pulled into a waist length braid, one which swung back and forth, every time the old lady rocked in her chair - her white garb moving in the same direction. The womans' face was pale, with wrinkles spread throughout her forehead, creases evident in her cheeks. Finally, the old lady opened her eyes, before smiling softly at the younger woman in front of her who did just what she asked her to.

"Heh. You've seen right through me, teacher. I see you're still running." Mei replied, getting off of the floor, before standing up and crossing her hands over her chest - her eyebrows quirking upwards.

"Ah welcome back Mei'er, it seems your personality is as bright as ever." The older woman said, shaking her head once more. "Your cheeky attitude still causes you trouble I see." That jibe was pointed directly at the way the green haired lady covered her palm, wincing as she realized that her injury was caught.

"I expect you to get that fixed?"

"Yes, Quiyue - sama." She mumbled, causing the older woman to laugh softly, amusement visible in her kind purple eyes; most of it was due to the fact that even after so many years, nothing had changed.

Dong Li Quiyue, was the master of the _Gēn Tiāntáng Shuōhuà_ shrine - everyone who was accepted as a miko was taken under her wing and trained to the best of their abilities. On the outside it seemed to be place that served gods; while that was true as they prayed towards their god and worshiped them, there was another use for the _Gēn Tiāntáng Shuōhuà_.

It was an information safe house.

Known to those in power as _Zhēnlǐ Zhī Shēng_, it was an hackers dream, one with secrets and whose influence was spread far and wide. The good (although that term was contradicting, as not every person was fully good...) tried to bargain with the house, however, they only gained the amount of information they deserved. As for the bad, it wasn't rare for them to attempt to steal away the houses' members - an act which was foolhardy and dangerous. Being trained from the second they stepped foot in the organization, nobody would be able to find their whereabouts and match up to their skill. The only way that could happen, was if there was ever a traitor - something which was impossible after all, the people of _Zhēnlǐ Zhī Shēng_-

-were ruthless against traitors.

Go against them, you die.

Master Quiyue, made sure of that.

"...How has Xi'er been? You've upped her regime haven't you, she was able to run faster than last time."

The same purple eyes stared at another pair of green ones for a few more minutes, before Quiyue sighed, her shaking hands coming to clasp together in her lap, as she sighed. "Nothing can escape your eyes can it, Mei? Answering your question, yes, I have increased the training I've assigned to her, after all, it would be no good for my granddaughter to be vulnerable, but shouldn't you be asking her this question?"

Sighing, Mei prepared herself for the familiar words to come towards her, internally preparing herself for the guilt that she would feel. After all, her teacher always did have a way with words.

"Honestly child, she is your daughter; shouldn't you be asking her how she has been? Mei'er-" Oh god, it was that way her name was said, Jinghua Mei hated it - nothing more made her feeling like a kid being scolded. "-It's bad enough that you aren't here for more than four months a year, but now you don't even ask Linxi about her day?"

"I - I do!" The twenty six year old attempted to defend herself. "I ask her about her day and - and - anything she wants to talk about! The reason I asked you, is because you'll have a better understand about the exercises and what effect they'll have on her body. B - Besides, if I ask Xi'er, she'll just pout and complain, before laughing and stating that she'll overcome it with no problem-"

"Alright, I understand." The black haired woman stated, smiling down softly at her old pupil, over the tops of her glasses. "Linxi is a rather...excitable child, so I can understand where you're coming from. Never mind that, how long are you going to stay this time?"

"Two weeks." The emerald green eyed woman replied, watching as the older woman rose a single eyebrow.

"Two weeks? That's a rather long time - longer than usual."

At this, the younger woman of the two sighed, and leaned back on her feet, before shaking her head softly and replying. "It would've been a month, had it not been for the fact that I haven't seen my sister for a long time - I'm going to meet her and her son."

"Why don't you take Linxi along then?" Quiyue offered, watching as the twenty six year old seemed shocked at that revelation. "After all, your sister was dying to meet your daughter wasn't she?"

"It's not time yet." Mei said immediately, with no hesitation.

"Mei'er-"

"It's not time yet. I won't take her out, not until she is ready."

At this, the older woman paused and stared at the younger one inquisitively. "When? When will she be ready, Mei'er? She is already three - almost four, and yet, not once has stepped out of the barriers of the shrine. While she is smart, she is still a child, she'll obviously want to explore-"

"Exactly, she's a child! She's - a liability, who knows what's out there? I have so many enemies, Quiyue - sama, too many. Any off them can strike at any time."

"So that's the reason." The black haired woman said, with a sudden growth of knowledge. "That's why you don't come around often as well, isn't it? You think that you're dangerous to Linxi's growth."

The last sentence was a statement, not a question; one which caused Mei to suddenly loose all of the fire she had before and slump her shoulders, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You can't deny it, teacher. I am not the safest person for a child to be with."

"Xia Linxi isn't Li Wei, Mei'er. You can't treat her like she is."

At the older womans' statement, a cold silence filled the room - creeping into the dark corners and towards the two ladies. The harsh truth hit the younger woman as she lost her strength and fell to the ground, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, as she inhaled deeply. Exhaling, she wiped her eyes, as Quiyue's purple eyes softened from their previously stern gaze; however, she remained silent and let the twenty six year old collect her thoughts, after all, they all had been in that state once. Returning to her feet, her legs shaking underneath her weight, the green haired woman steadied her voice, before replying.

"You're right. I am have been unfair to her for acting like I have been. However, I have not healed completely teacher - and until I do, I will not be able to comply with your question. Forgive me for my selfish request."

"...There is no need to ask for my forgiveness." Quiyue said, after a rather large pause - her own eyes were misty now. "As much as I don't show it, I miss him as well, daughter in law."

At this, Mei's head shot up, her eyes full of confusion. "But we were never-"

"Marriage or no marriage, I still consider you a daughter of mine." Black hair spilled from the older womans lap, towards her waist, as she stood up - her small frame filling the room. "Now please inform Han Long that I wish to take a walk, it has been a while since I have stretched my muscles."

"...Of course - I'll make sure to do that...teacher."

Striding towards the door, the purple eyed woman _(those eyes, they haunted Jun Mei, as every time she saw them, they reminded her of her dead fiance and of her darling daughter; who had yet to know of the horrors in the world. So innocent, so trusting - Mei wondered if they would still look at her that way, if they knew of the blood she had on her hands, they people she'd_ **_murdered-_**) stopped right at the handle, before smiling softly and turning to the woman who was at her right. "I have not been your teacher for a long time, Jinghua Jun Mei - that name has gotten old. Instead, why don't you call me Yuèmǔ**(4)**, hmm?"

Shocked, the emerald green eyed lady jerked her head upwards - however, the object which her attention had been on, was gone and the door which she'd been standing in front off, was wide open.

_'Teacher...you...'_

Slowly, a small smile slipped over her face, as a single tear cascaded down her cheek; shaking her head, the twenty six year old chuckled.

It seemed that even after many years, her teacher was the same-

-as crazy as a mad bull.

* * *

Soft snores filled the room, as Xia Linxi fell into a deep slumber, her three and a half year old body submerged in a deep epitome of sleep. Stroking her daughters hair, Mei sighed as she fidgeted in her spot by the bed. Averting her eyes from the sleeping figure, she turned her head to look out of the window, a wistful expression on her face. Finally, she got up, before pacing back and forth; biting her lip in the process. Watching the older lady struggle to keep quiet, Yu Yan hid an smile within her palm, eyes lit up with mischief.

After a large silence, she spoke, amusement in her tone.

"Mei - sama - what are you doing?"

Perking up with someone to talk to, the twenty six year old sighed ever so softly. "I don't know why, but I'm feeling really restless for some reason."

At this, the short black haired girl let out a small chuckle. "Aren't you always restless, Mei - sama?"

"T - That's not the point!" The emerald eyed woman snapped, causing her cheeks to grow a slight shade of pink. "I just feel like something's going to happen, that's it."

Peering at her for a few more minutes, the eighteen year old sighed, before shaking her head and replying - her tone now calm. "You don't have to stay inside the shrine you know'? You can go out into town, if you'd like."

"But - town? It's already dark outside."

"And when had that ever stopped you, Mei - sama?" The younger girl remarked, before raising an eyebrow. "In fact, I would've expected you to go the moment you had the chance."

"Ahh - you're right." Mei remarked, before turning her attention towards her daughter. "I just wanted to spend the day with her today - after all, I don't get to see her often."

"That is true, but the little one is sleeping now. Nothing is stopping you from leaving the shrine for awhile." The brown eyed teenager replied, watching as her senior thought over it.

"I...suppose so."

Tilting her head, Yan bit her lip, before shaking her head. "If you are worried about Shao - Xia's safety, don't worry, I can stay here with her."

"Ah, there is no need for that!" Jun said, her cheeks becoming rosier in color. "You go sleep, Xi'er will be fine by herself."

"Very well then." Yu Yan said, a small grin tugging at her lips, as she gestured towards the door. "By your leave Mei - sama."

Hesitating, the green haired woman placed a single kiss on her daughters head, before ruffling her hair; smiling at her way her face twisted in irritation, even in her sleep. Tucking her in once more, the twenty six year old made her way out of the room, nodding once to the others in the hall who bowed to her, before grabbing her cloak and humming.

It wouldn't hurt for her to do a little exploring.

* * *

_The world is an odd place is it not?_

_One motion, one step in the wrong direction can cause a chain of events to occur._

_So let us take a perspective of another world. One where Xia Linxi was never born and Mei was so overcome with guilt over her fiancées' death, that she took multiple suicide missions hoping that it would kill her. In the end it did, and she died at the ripe age of twenty four, cold, alone and regretful._

_Let's go to an equally unappealing world; one where Mei never met Dong Li Wei as she died as a child during the massacre of Shi when she was merely a twelve year old girl._

_Yet, that wasn't the case in this world._

_..._

_In another dimension Shimura Tenko would die as a child, in the same fate which killed his parents._

_However, in the world we know of, Shimura Tenko learned about the harsh realities of the world far too soon. Instead of talking a step left, he took one right and that shaped his destiny forever. Saying that, it doesn't mean his choice was wrong - of course what villains do are wrong, however as child who was lost at sea, it was no surprise that he took the outstretched when he could._

_Even though that had only drowned him in the end._

_What if it didn't have to be like that? _

_..._

_What bleak, miserable places these are, aren't they?_

_However, the world is an odd place, is it not?_

_So tell me, what would happen if these two words collided._

_Well, then fate of the world, could only be in god's hands._

_Too bad god doesn't exist._

_Or so you think._

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**(1) Shao: This is the Chinese equivalent of the Japanese chan.**

**(2) Nǚ Jìsī: This means 'Head Priestess'.**

**(3) Nǎinai: In Chinese, this means Grandmother on fathers side. **

**(4) Yuèmǔ: Mother in Law.**

**I've been thinking about writing a BNHA SI - OC book for a while now - I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and I look forwards to hearing what you all have to say. **

**~ Titania of Fairies**


End file.
